


I'm Related to CISCO RAMON?!?!!

by LUcifer_MOrningstar1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUcifer_MOrningstar1/pseuds/LUcifer_MOrningstar1
Summary: I wasn’t the newborn that was used to fill a void, but a daughter and sister to the best and most well known family out there; The Merlyn’s. I am the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn and baby sister to Tommy Merlyn. I was adopted after Tommy’s mother had died in the Glades, this was years after she had passed and Tommy and Malcolm were ready enough to welcome another member to their family. Me. Hi, I’m Clarke Rebecca Merlyn.





	I'm Related to CISCO RAMON?!?!!

**_PROLOGUE_ **

Most people say that when they find out that they were adopted it’s the most horrible thing to happen to them because they don't know who they really are, but when I found out I was adopted it was the  **BEST** thing that ever happened to me. Why you might be asking? And How? Well… Let me just put it this way… I finally knew who I  **REALLY** am. I wasn’t the newborn that was used to fill a void, but a daughter and sister to the best and most well known family out there; The Merlyn’s. I am the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn and baby sister to Tommy Merlyn. I was adopted after Tommy’s mother had died in the Glades, this was years after she had passed and Tommy and Malcolm were ready enough to welcome another member to their family. Me. Hi, I’m Clarke Rebecca Merlyn. Adoptive daughter and sister to the Merlyn’s and I’m okay with that. I maybe adopted, but at least this family loved me whole lot more than my  biological family, who basically said no thank you to me being born. But let’s get the real reason as to why you’re here. To know who i am an how i knew Oliver Queen is the man under the hood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new Fanfic and I'm a new writer. If its bad that's probably why. Sorry if it does have mistakes, don't forget to provide feedback so i can improve this story. Thanks.


End file.
